User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Eddie Murphy is Back on the Top of His Game in "Dolemite is My Name"
A celebration of black artistry and culture as well as an enthusiastic jolt of pure enthusiastic energy, Dolemite is My Name contains a swagger and affluent bravado that grips the viewers and never relents. Eddie Murphy leads the gang in this bombastic biopic that provides a fresh shot of energy into the genre. Shining an adoring spotlight on a hidden legend of the entertainment industry, Craig Brewer's newest film will be exactly the type of comedy that would receive praise from its inspiration and the audiences of modern day. The Cast Featuring a fantastic cast ensemble, Dolemite is My Name utilizes hard-hitting comedy with little restraint and allows everyone involved to give their best performances. Keegan Michael-Key, Craig Robinson, and Mike Epps all deliver key and amusing supporting performances, while Tituss Burgess and Da'Vine Joy Randolph get hefty roles with strong characters with small layers of true drama and character. There are also plenty of fun cameos, including Chris Rock, Kodi-Schmidt McPhee, and an absurdly funny Ron Cephas Jones. As the main character and the primary force behind the film, Eddie Murphy delivers work that rivals the highest points of his career. Murphy's penchant for drama has never been some prominent and precise, layering Rudy Ray Moore with complexities and nuance that let Murphy stretch himself in a way he hasn't in decades. He provides an honest, emotional portrayal that would be the peak of any other performance. But Murphy proves his funny bone is still his strongest, and his delivery and comedic timing remains as sharp and flamboyant as ever. His voice leaps, he shakes himself with glee as his beer gut jiggles, and he slings cheesy dialogue and over-the-top phrases with a fireball mouth. Murphy totally inhabits Moore, and watching Murphy fully encapsulate his comedic skill was a fantastic moment to witness. Score: 5 out of 5 The Story Co-written by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski, Dolemite is My Name thrives because it manages to juggle several different kinds of story without pause. It's an underdog story about a man seeking artistic validation; it's an uplifting tale of community and solidarity with one's friends; and it's a laugh out loud satire of the Hollywood industry and the blaxploitation genre while remaining a celebration. Deftly twisting through these story beats with precision and wit, the duo manage to provide a refreshing biopic about community as much as it is about one person. Dolemite is My Name is the story of Rudy Ray Moore, the legendary comedian and filmmaker who became known as the Godfather of Rap. A struggling musician in 1960's Los Angeles, Rudy Ray decides to adopt a comedic personality known as Dolemite after listening to a friend's ramblings about the character. Rudy Ray and Dolemite end up becoming famous nationwide, providing a voice of creativity from the black community into mainstream America. If there's a flaw, the script has bumpier transitions between each phase of Moore's life due to the sheer momentum of their screenplay. However, that flaw is perhaps justified based on the script's absolute energy and power. Every joke lands, every character sings, and every plot step adds depth and emotional heft to the story overall. These small plot switches are a small, easy, and acceptable price to pay if the product is a script that astounds like this. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Direction Magnificently created by a marvelous crafts team, the assembly of Dolemite is My Name is a period piece excellence, while Craig Brewer's sense of style is prominently on display at all time. The singular flaw of the film is the cinematography by Eric Steelberg, although less a legitimate flaw and more a minor complaint at its lack of groundbreaking or particularly outstanding moments. It's shot well, but only competently. Meanwhile, the editing of Billy Fox moves with bravado and guile, effortlessly gliding audiences through the film despite previously mentioned narrative hiccups. Brewer matches the enthusiasm of his editor and writers with his own gusto, filling the film with a lens that never tries to villainize or otherwise halt the audience's encouragement of Moore. The man's gusto and optimism might make him naive, but the audience always finds his heart and soul in the right way as Brewer depicts Moore as the boundless hustler he was. Undeniably one of the strong points are the crafts team, particularly Ruth E. Carter's splendid costumes. Vibrant, colorful, and the proper amount of outlandish, Carter's clothing makes the characters pop onto the screen like dynamite. Clay A. Griffith's production design brings the neighborhood, film sets, and bodegas back to life of the 1970's with clarity and character, while the makeup and hairstyling brings black beauty to perfection. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict A cinematic tour-de-force and fantastic display of artistry, Dolemite is My Name is an entertainment magnet of the year. It's hilarious, it's heartwarming, and it's debaucherous as Eddie Murphy and company bring this story to life. Firing off on all cylinders and with the type of reckless abandon that only a fully committed Murphy could bring, this comedy deserves to be seen and heard for every audience everywhere, and the way it plays the game makes it a destined cult classic. Final Score: 97% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Craig Brewer *Best Lead Actor - Eddie Murphy *Best Original Screenplay *Best Cast Ensemble *Best Costume Design *Best Production Design *Best Makeup & Hairstyling *Best Limited Performance, Male - Ron Cephas Jones Category:Blog posts Category:2019 Reviews Category:Reviews